


please (me)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, slight dom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve has a praise kink (Tony likes that)





	please (me)

**Author's Note:**

> part of ongoing prompt fills so that i can work on my smut writing skills
> 
> //
> 
> @anon on tumblr asked: Mkay what r ur thoughts on Steve with a praise kink? Does Tony indulge him in it and HOW did Tony find out??

* * *

Tony is sitting on his lap; idly exploring his mouth with his tongue while his hand rubs against Steve’s cock; and he bends down to suck a bruise in Steve’s neck

Steve shifts his neck to give Tony more access and Tony can’t help but breathe against his skin, “god you’re beautiful”

and Steve just finishes, right there- with nothing more than a soft hand over his clothed cock

His face goes RED and he’s so ashamed, until he catches the glint in Tony’s eye

“I think,” Tony says- stepping off Steve’s lap so he can stand up and holding his hand out, “someone has a praise kink”

He leads Steve to their bedroom, kicking the door back with one practised move and letting go of his hand so that he can flop against the bed; back first

Steve moves to follow, but Tony tsks him- and Steve is just frozen at the door

“i want to explore this,” Tony’s voice falls a pitch, and Steve can feel his cock swelling up again, “strip for me darling”

With shaking hands, Steve unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor

On the bed, Tony has shucked off his ratty track-pants and is in just Steve’s henley; lazily stroking his cock

“Look at you,” Tony purrs, “sculpted by the gods and all that beauty just for me”

His free hand motions at Steve’s trousers, “now take those off too darling,” smiling when Steve unbuckles his trousers, “there’s a good boy”

Steve lets a soft groan when his erection is freed, his hard cock hitting his stomach

Tony crooks a single finger and he follows, falling into the easy space that Tony has made between his legs for him

Tony looks at him fondly, running his fingers lightly through Steve’s hair- before bringing it down to his chin

He presses against the corner of Steve’s mouth and Steve opens; feeling the solid weight of Tony’s calloused thumb on his tongue

“I have this fantasy,” Tony murmers, “of watching you suck my cock. But first, how about a small trial run”

He pushes against Steve’s jaw, and Steve’s mouth closes

‘Suck,” Tony whispers, groaning slightly when Steve complies, “there’s a good boy”

Steve whines from his space between Tony’s thighs and Tony just smiles

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://anthoenystark.tumblr.com/post/188244641492/mkay-what-r-ur-thoughts-on-steve-with-a-praise)


End file.
